<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I guess that this must be the place by kimabutch (CWoodP)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548618">I guess that this must be the place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWoodP/pseuds/kimabutch'>kimabutch (CWoodP)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sasha's Epilogue [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Drabble, Gen, baby's first drabble whoooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWoodP/pseuds/kimabutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in Sasha's afterlife, written for the official discord the other day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Racket &amp; Maximus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sasha's Epilogue [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I guess that this must be the place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from Naive Melody by the Talking Heads.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, Maximus," Sasha says, pulling him up from the grass. "You're looking older."</p><p>"You're looking younger," he says. Her face is still creased with her old laugh lines, but her movement is sprier than it was before she died. </p><p>"Did you ever get the guts to tell Marcus you liked him?” </p><p>“I did, finally. Raised two kids together. Taught them to fight, just like you taught me. Taught them to garden and hunt, too.”</p><p>Sasha beams with pride. “Knew you would,” she says, ruffling his grey-black hair. “Now c'mon, I got someone you’ll wanna meet. He’s heard all about you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>